Twelve prepubertal patients taking haloperidol clinically will be given deuterated haloperidol and the metabolism and distribution of the drug will be characterized over a 48 hour period. Metabolites, particularly a potentially toxic piperidine metabolite will be analyzed in picogram quantities by GC-MS EI. Pharmacokinetic and distribution parameters will be characterized in a child population.